Party Planning
by KimiPie
Summary: The team plan a party.


**Title:** Party Planning

**Word Count:** 1,245

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Whole Team

**Summary:** The team plan a party.

**Author's Note:** _This was written as a challenge for the LiveJournal community Crimeland. Any feedback/constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy! With thanks to Lovely Rita Girl for being my beta._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

JJ looked around her garden with a smile, everything was in its place, from the table for the food and drinks right down to the mat for their socks and shoes. It was one of those rare days the team had off together, and she had decided to invite them all around for a get together. Originally it was going to be indoors, but as soon as she woke up, and the sun had been shining brightly, she changed her mind and gave them all a quick ring, informing them that the needed to bring swimsuits and towels.

She looked at her watched and gave a small squeak as she realised that she only had half an hour to get herself and Henry cleaned up ready for the guests to arrive. They were halfway up the stairs when she heard the doorbell chime.

"You go on up, I'll be there in a minute honey," she told her son, heading back down the stairs.

Opening the door, JJ came face to face with a sheepish looking Spencer holding a bag. Smiling at the fact he had brought his swimming gear, JJ moved to one side, indicating that he should come in.

"I just need to get changed," She told him, making her way back upstairs, "You can go sit in the lounge if you'd like."

Spencer nodded his thanks, and walked down the hall, turning right into the lounge. JJ quickly ran up the last few stairs, calling out to Henry to see which room he had decided to wait in. Once she found him, she set to getting him into his swimming trunks, pulling a bright green t-shirt over his head.

"Uncle Spence is downstairs," JJ told her son, "why don't you go keep him company for me while I get ready."

Henry gave her a small nod and skipped out of the room which made JJ laugh. She pulled on a pair of blue shorts and a pale yellow vest top over the top of her bikini and made her way back downstairs, grabbing two towels on her way.

The doorbell chimed again as she reached the bottom of the stairs and JJ opened it to the grinning faces of Emily, Garcia and Morgan. She looked at her watch and shook her head, moving to the side once again to indicate that they should come in.

"Spencer is already here," JJ spoke to them, turning back down the hallway towards the lounge, "Would any of you like a drink?"

It was Morgan who answered first, "What have you got?" He asked.

"Water, soda, tea, coffee, wine and beer," JJ replied, looking at them all.

"I'll have a beer please," came Derek's answer.

"We'll have wine," Emily responded for both her and Penelope.

"Water please," Spencer said finally.

JJ got each of them their drinks, grabbing another beer for herself. They had just settled down in the lounge when the doorbell went again.

"I'll go," Emily said, getting up from her seat.

Emily opened the door to Rossi, Hotch and Jack, letting them in before closing the door behind them.

"They are in the lounge," she told them, following them down the hall.

JJ stood up to greet her newest and final guests, offering them a drink.

"Why don't we go outside, now that we're all here," she smiled, once everybody had a drink in their hands.

The two young boys looked at each other and grinned, before looking at their parents for permission. Both JJ and Hotch nodded at the boys, and everybody laughed as they raced off into the garden at full speed. The adults walked more calmly behind them, stopping still in the patio doorway, taking in the sight before them.

JJ's usual clean and tidy garden was full to the brim with summer things. There was a toy fort and a swing and slide set taking up the entire back of the garden for Henry and Jack. To one side of them was a giant gazebo with a table and chairs set up for the adults and a smaller one set up for the children. Set a little away from the gazebo, Rossi noticed a family sized barbecue. At the front of the garden there was a large family sized swimming pool, and to the left of it there was a smaller pool and a sand pit. Looking at the garden, the team realised why they had been told to bring their swimming gear.

JJ indicated to the gazebo, and they moved to sit at the table. It was only as they sat down, and JJ was was watching her son running around with Jack, playing knights of the round table, that she mentally kicked herself.

"I'll be back in a minute," she shouted to her colleagues as she ran back inside. "I've left the sunscreen in the bathroom."

The rest of the team took this opportunity to gather together. Jack and Henry saw them getting together, so ran over to see what was going on.

"I've got the cake," Garcia whispered to the rest of them, "It's in Morgan's car."

"And I've got the balloons," Hotch whispered back, glancing to the two boys who were leaning in, grinning.

Hotch and Garcia quickly made their way back to their cars via the side gate, rather than going back through the house. Emily, Rossi, Reid and Morgan sat with the two boys, and explained that they had to keep it a secret. Henry and Jack giggled and nodded at the four agents before running back off to play in the garden.

When JJ got back into the garden, she noticed that both Garcia and Hotch were gone, she looked at the others questioningly, but before any of them could reply, Hotch and Garcia came back into the garden from the house.

"Sorry, I left my towel in the car," Garcia smiled apologetically, glancing at the others while she sat back down.

"Me too," Hotch said with a straight face, sitting back down and taking a swig of his beer.

JJ looked at them all, not entirely sure whether to believe them or not. Shaking her head, she called Henry over to her, so she could put the sunscreen on him, and offered it to Hotch so he could do the same with Jack. Once they were both done, Henry pulled Jack over to his sandbox and the adults smiled, watching as Jack showed Henry how to build sandcastles.

Garcia chose that moment to excuse herself to the bathroom, looking pointedly at Morgan, who quickly downed the rest of his beer and stood up, asking if anybody else wanted another drink. Rossi also stood up, and told the others he would help Morgan with the drinks, hoping that JJ wouldn't get too suspicious of half of them leaving the table.

When Emily noticed Garcia, Rossi and Morgan stood in the patio doorway, she nudged Hotch and gave Reid a small kick under the table, causing him to squeak slightly. As JJ turned to look at Reid, Hotch waved the two boys over to the table.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear JJ, happy birthday to you," The group all sang as Garcia, Morgan and Rossi came outside carrying the balloons and cake.

"I know it was your birthday last week," Hotch said over the cheers, "but we were on that case, and there wasn't really time to celebrate."


End file.
